


Of Lace and Leather

by AnnieBoBannie



Series: Of Lace and Leather [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, Like, M/M, Mild language and bullying, Rocky really like leather, Sanha really likes pastel, barely, i promise it's cute, mostly fun and fluff, that sounds really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieBoBannie/pseuds/AnnieBoBannie
Summary: Sanha had always been a good kid, he had good grades, was generally nice to everybody, tried to apologize when he was loud (which happened frequently), and he had a small group of good friends. Everyone (including himself) always assumed that he would find a nice guy to date.Enter his number one problem. Park Minhyuk. Rocky?





	1. Kittens Aren't for Bad Boys, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha couldn't handle being robbed at 17, yet somehow his heart had been stolen without his permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, new fic! This one I promise is actually going to be short, and finished soon (*cough* unlike TPARF *cough*). To describe it, short, sweet, and cheesy. Just like me!  
> Enjoy!!

        Rocky was the perfect example of one of those smart delinquents that everybody had a crush on. He often wore tight leather pants, loose tank tops, big bracelets and always had dark lined eyes. Sanha was sure he had nothing to worry about because Rocky was the exact opposite of him. He preferred pastels, soft sweaters, and berets.

        In the beginning, Sanha had avoided Rocky because he was scary.

        But one horrible early morning that changed.

        Sanha had been running late for school so he cut through a back alley, startling to a stop when he spotted Rocky hunched over a suspicious cardboard box. As Sanha was preparing to backtrack and run the other way, because he was only 17 and he couldn’t handle being robbed at such a young age, he saw Rocky smile gently. That was pretty much it for Sanha's heart. To top if off, Rocky lifted an abandoned kitten to his chest and whispered to it in between short kisses to the top of its dirty head while Sanha’s brain frantically shut down and rebooted itself.

    Thankfully, Sanha had been able to get away before he was noticed, but it was far too late for him now. A massive, uncontrollable crush on Rocky had lodged itself into the heart of his life. Everywhere he looked he saw Rocky. More often than not he was alone, but every once in a while he’d be with Moon Bin, another student a year above Rocky that Sanha didn’t really know much about. When that happened Sanha would usually get to see Rocky’s smile again, cheeks pulling up to show all of his perfectly white and straight teeth while his eyes disappeared behind the cutest eye smile.

    When Sanha inquired about the upperclassman to his friends, he was repeatedly told the same story. Rocky was scary and nobody was to speak to him, unless they wanted to face his wrath and potentially get beaten by a gang. Granted, everybody he talked to had never even gotten close to Rocky, but he wasn’t about to risk it. He still had too much to live for. Then again, how bad could a person who rescued kittens be?

    For the next week Sanha tried to keep the obsessing to a minimum, and he was semi-successful. The only new information that he learned was that Rocky was an amazing dancer and that his friend Moon Bin got into nearly bi-weekly fights. Anytime Rocky was in the same area as Sanha, he would find his eyes and attention drawn to Rocky. Everything about his personality seemed contradictory; when he was alone he was silent and dead faced but as soon as he got near Moon Bin he became a permanently happy person.

    One Tuesday at lunch, Sanha got the bright idea to ask his friend Eunwoo about the pair. Eunwoo was on the school council, was on his last year in school, and president of at least three clubs that Sanha knew about. He was the perfect person to get good information from. Or at least, he had been till he laughed at Sanha.

    “You want to know about Rocky?” Eunwoo giggled, finally having calmed down enough to say something. “Why don’t you go talk to him? I can guarantee that he’ll be in the dance room. He always is.” Sanha whined and flopped over the table.

    “That’s too scary! Can’t you just tell me about him?” Eunwoo dissolved into another fit of giggles and Sanha took a solemn bite of his sandwich.

    “Rocky? _Park Minhyuk_ , scary? That kid is such a dork.” Eunwoo sobered up for a second. “A really good dancer.” Then he started giggling again. “But mainly just a dork.” This. This was new information. This changed everything for Sanha.

    “So you mean he and his friend aren’t always getting in fights?” Sanha hoped. Surprise flickered through him when Eunwoo blushed and looked away.

    “What friend are you talking about?” _Ah_. _He knows Moon Bin. Makes sense, they are in the same year. But he_ _totally_ _likes Moon Bin._ At least now Sanha had something he could hold over Eunwoo’s head in order to get his help.

    “I think you know.” Sanha teased, poking Eunwoo’s bright cheek.

    “Ah, so embarrassing.” Eunwoo whined, covering his cheeks. He took a deep breath, recomposed himself, then ran his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, anyways, Rocky doesn’t get in any fights, if anything he accidentally causes the fights. Moon Bin comes to his rescue.”

    This new information provided beneficial for Sanha, even though it made him sort of sad. Every time Sanha passed Rocky in the hall he did his best to make eye contact and smile, even if it left him a blushing mess afterwards. At first Rocky just sort of, blinked in response, head tilting in confusion. After a week of Sanha’s biggest and brightest smiles, Rocky finally started smiling back, little and confused.

    What really changed everything was Friday, after school. Sanha had to grab his guitar from the music class and was cutting through the back courtyard when he heard loud talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo much cliche. I live for it. Yeah, so I'm thinking (hoping and praying) that this will be about 4-5 chapters long. And if you think that this is bad, you should wait and check out the other chapters. It only gets worse from here. Y'all are the light of my life, I live off of adoration and love for Astro, so you should keep it up! Queue (Cue? I hate English) me hoping and praying for a comeback soon. Cause they said November and I don't think that's happening, but whatever. I'm not bitter. Or I wouldn't be bitter if they at least were giving my boi Eunwoo some time to rest. Alright, I'm done ranting. Thanks for stopping by!  
> <3 Absey


	2. Sanha to the Rescue... Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha had to grab his guitar from the music class and was cutting through the back courtyard when he heard loud talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo you meet Rocky this chapter! But really, I should have a warning before each chapter- extreme cheesiness ahead, read at your own risk.

        “Why do you guys still bother? Do you even get anything out of it?” A low, familiar voice mouthed off, irritation lacing deep in the words. Snickering followed his words, and it made Sanha’s blood boil. “Is this really only because Bin isn’t here?” A loud thump and Sanha peeked around the corner, horrified at what he saw. Rocky was being held up against a wall by one guy, with four more crowding around sneering at Rocky.

        Rocky, for his part, didn't even look scared. Just bored.

        “You always dress so tough, why don't you show us how tough you are without your precious bodyguard?” The guy holding him said, lifting Rocky high enough off the ground that he couldn't catch his footing or catch his breath.

        Sanha, being the genius that he was, dropped his guitar and rushed into the alley with nothing even resembling a plan of attack.

        “Crap! It's Moon Bin, scatter!” One of the lackeys yelled and the other three start to scramble, but the leader barked out an order and they froze.

        “It's not Moon Bin, I told you, he's not here today. Look at this punk,” He laughed, dropping Rocky and stepping towards Sanha. “He doesn't have any fat, let alone muscle, on his little and noodle-like body.” Sanha angrily stepped closer, surprising the leader back a step. Inside Sanha may have been mentally freaking out, but he lived by faking it until he made it.

        “I may not have the muscle that any of you do, but how about you pick on someone who will have the decency to fight back?” Sanha bit out, watching Rocky as he rubbed his throat. The leader shrugged and pulled his sleeves up.

        “You guys wait this one out. Trust me, it won't take long.”

        “Wait, may I add one thing before you beat the crap out of me?” Sanha interrupted. The leader paused, confused, and Sanha took that as his cue to keep talking. His mouth was working at the same speed as his mind, and he was really hoping that he could come up with something good before he had to try and fight. “Go ahead and hit me, but please realize that I can scream extremely loud and cry on command. This paired with the fact that security is already on their way could probably get all of you expelled for bullying.” Sanha shrugged, sickly sweet smile still on his face. “Of course I can say you've been beating me up consistently and I was just too “scared” to report you.” Sanha tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Maybe then I could get the school to take legal action against you and your families.” Nobody moved and Sanha laughed, tauntingly turning his head and tapping at his cheek.  _This works, I think they're actually scared of me!_  “I'm waiting! You can hit me now.” The leader grit his teeth and stepped even closer.

        “You're lying.”

        “Do you want to test it?” Sanha growled, smile finally giving way to a pissed off glare as he stepped close enough grab the dude's cheap denim coat. “C'mon, I dare you. _Hit_ me. See if I roll over like everybody else.” The four boys behind the leader lunged and grabbed the leader before he could hit Sanha. 

        “Just wait, Beanpole. We'll get you. Just wait.” The leader yelled, being dragged away by his followers. Sanha waved and winked, sticking his tongue out.  _What a loser._

        “I look forward to it! Try not to trip over your feet as you run away.” There was a beat after they walked away, and then it sunk in that Sanha was standing silently in front of his crush, with a stupid grin on his face.  _That was way too much. Rocky's going to know I was lying and now he probably thinks I cry a lot, which I do not_ _. I cry the normal amount, just like anybody else. Or at least I think I do, there's really no way for me to know._  He looked at Rocky, who was sitting on the ground and staring up at him, an unreadable look on his face. “I should probably…” Sanha looked around nervously, starting to regret ever showing up, or being born. “I should probably, go. Hope you're okay!” He squeaked, voice cracking. Making sure to not glance back, Sanha walked as fast as he could out of the alley, slipped his guitar onto his back, and sprinted the rest of the way home. He may or may not have screamed once or twice when he remembered everything he said and how cringey it was.

        For the next three days (and most of the nights), every time the encounter passed his mind, Sanha shivered and cringed, adrenaline unwillingly pumping through his veins.

 

        “I'm not kidding. I _can't_ come back to this school ever again. I've decided to become a dropout, move to America and rename myself Jason.” Sanha moaned miserably, taking a long sip of his smoothie. Eunwoo laughed and half heartedly patted Sanha on the arm.

        “Well, good luck Jason.” He teased. "I bet getting to America would be much easier if you hadn't failed your last English test."

        “You're supposed to support me!” Sanha squawked. “Tell me it wasn't that bad. Tell me that I'm overreacting, or something like that.” He sighed again in misery. "I probably looked like some wannabe saying those stupid lines. I couldn't even look at him after that, I'm such an idiot."

        “Well, you did do a nice thing, as you prevented someone from getting bullied.” Eunwoo said slowly, stealing a sip of Sanha's drink. “And now Rocky will _definitely_ know who you are. That's good, right?” Sanha whined again, tugging at the roots of his bangs.

        “You suck at being a friend.” Finally Eunwoo slid his textbook aside and stared at Sanha incredulously.

        “Have you really been worrying about this all weekend? You did something _nice_. Who cares if Rocky thinks you're weird?” Eunwoo awkwardly paused for a moment, “Cause I can assure you that Rocky doesn't think that.” He finished quietly, staring over Sanha's shoulder.

        “How do you even know that? You don't talk to him cause you're too busy pining over his friend.” Eunwoo smacked Sanha's arm hard enough to make Sanha wince and smack him back.

        “I'm pretty sure if he thought you were weird he wouldn't be here to talk to you.” Eunwoo hissed, pointing right behind Sanha's back. _This is it. This is where I drop dead of embarrassment. Goodbye cruel world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first chapters are a little short, but the last one is real long. I couldn't find any even ways to cut it up, so I tried my best. The updating schedule on this is also non existent, so anytime I'm online I'll probably update it. (Which honestly might be once a week. I hate school and/or finals.) Also, I simultaneously love and hate that every single chapter of this fic can be summarized with the simple explanation of cheese. But honestly, just wait 'till next chapter. THAT'S some cheese.  
> Ya'll are my favorite people  
> <3 Absey


	3. The Four Outcasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm pretty sure if he thought you were weird he wouldn't be here to talk to you.” Eunwoo hissed, pointing right behind Sanha's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy I'm back! And they all meet!  
> You ready for some cheese?

        Sanha looked behind him and saw Rocky and Moon Bin standing there awkwardly, food balanced in their arms. _If I don't die of embarrassment Eunwoo will kill me for sure._ Moon Bin motioned to the seat next to Sanha with his chin.

        “Do you guys mind if we sit here for a second?” His voice was nothing like Sanha imagined it would be, instead it was quiet, and melodic. When Sanha looked to Eunwoo, he discovered that Eunwoo would be no help. He was staring at the table, face completely flushed as he poked and prodded at his lunch. That left one option. Sanha had to take control... To the best of his ability. Which, unfortunately, was minimal.

        “Go for it!” Sanha squeaked, sliding his stuff away from the open seats. Moon Bin nodded in thanks and took the seat closest to Sanha. Rocky quietly slid in next to Moon Bin with a slight nod in their general direction.

        “So, uh,” Moon Bin started, staring at Eunwoo, “your name's Sanha, right?” He finally turned to Sanha, flashing a bright smile and taking a big bite of his food. The sheer adorableness of it surprised Sanha. Both Moon Bin and Rocky didn't seem to understand how stereotypes worked. If you got in fights you were supposed to be gruff, rude, and dumb. Together they chucked those rules out the window and it was really messing with Sanha's head.  

        “Yup! That's me.” Sanha chirped, kicking Eunwoo's shin none-too-gently under the table.

        “What the-?” Eunwoo yelped, head snapping up to look at Sanha. The other two boys turned to look at Eunwoo and Sanha grinned while Eunwoo fumbled, mouth opening and closing silently.

        “And this is Eunwoo. Sometimes he's not the brightest.” Sanha said. Bin's brows furrowed for a moment and he stuffed another big bite of food in his mouth.

        “Isn't he like, close to the top of the school? Which makes him super smart?” He mumbled, cheeks puffed with food. Eunwoo kicked Sanha back and turned to Bin with a bright smile.

        “Specifically, the third highest scoring student in the school.” Eunwoo said cheerily, glaring at Sanha. Sanha shrugged and Bin laughed, soft and squeaky.

        “Anyways,” Bin added when Sanha and Eunwoo’s bickering died down, “the reason we came to sit by you guys was so that I could thank you.” He turned to Sanha. Sanha's head dropped to the side and he glanced at Eunwoo for a second.

        “Thank me? Why?” Bin laughed and leaned back, giving Sanha view to Rocky, who was busy stuffing his mouth.

        “I heard from a little birdy,” Bin started, nudging Rocky, “that you helped out my friend.” Rocky's head jerked up for a second and he looked at Sanha before looking back down, cheeks filled similarly to how Moon Bin's were mere moments before. Eunwoo looked at Bin and snickered when he rose an eyebrow and smirked. “It's a good thing you were there, otherwise I'm positive I would no longer be able to acknowledge Rocky's black belt because of how lame he is.” Sanha squawked and Eunwoo choked on his food.

        “You have a _black belt_ ?” Eunwoo coughed, dropping his chopsticks. Bin laughed and Rocky frowned, swallowing his food. Sanha's brain was short circuiting, as it does, while he stared at Rocky with fresh eyes- realizing just _how_ muscled he actually was.

        “I sort of do. I got it when I was doing a lot of serious training for dance.” Rocky said quietly, shrugging.

        “Wait, if that's true, why do you still get picked on?” Sanha asked, finally snapping out of his reverie and pulling his eyes away from Rocky's exposed biceps.

        “Hey!” Eunwoo chided, “Politeness.” He tapped Sanha gently on the arm with two fingers. Sanha ducked his head and turned back to Bin and Rocky with an embarrassed smile on his face.

        "Sorry! That was rude. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to. Sometimes I don't really think about what I say before I say it, you know, like when you get really excited about something.” Sanha paused for a second. “Wait! Not that I'm excited that you're getting beaten up. Though I still don't really understand why you let them do that, cause you're so much cooler than them and you look a lot stronger. And,” Sanha looked to Eunwoo, who had his head resting on the palm of his hand as he stared at Sanha with an amused quirk to his lips. “and, I'm rambling, which is embarrassing, so I'm gonna shut up.” Sanha mumbled, head dropping onto his folded arms on the table.

        “It's fine, I like it.” Rocky mumbled, head snapping up with both Eunwoo and Bin burst into laughter. “I _mean_ , it makes it so I don't have talk as much, which is something I appreciate.” He said pointedly, glaring at Bin. “And to answer your question, Sanha, I guess they didn't take it kindly to me declining to join their gang. They assumed since I was friends with Binnie that I'd be eager to join.” Rocky smirked and Bin gaped, smacking Rocky on the arm.

        “How would being friends with Moon Bin make them think you wanted to be a part of their gang?” Eunwoo asked, making Moon Bin wince. Rocky laughed and Sanha desperately tried to pay attention to the conversation, not Rocky's laugh.

        “Oh, I'm sorry! Did I forget to mention-”

        “Nothing! You forgot to mention _nothing_.” Bin cut in, jaw tense.

        “Did I forget to mention that Bin used to be apart of their gang?” Rocky repeated louder, watching Bin with a cocky smirk. At Sanha and Eunwoo's stunned face he continued, patting Bin's arm. “My Binnie used to be the leader even! Oh yeah, definitely the worst out of all of them. One of the youngest and most ruthless leaders in their history. When they asked me to join, he finally realized how bad it was and quit. That's the real reason they hate me so much, I took their leader from them.” Rocky teased and Moon Bin groaned, burying his face under his arms.

        “I was _young_!”

        “The same age as Sanha.” Rocky teased, looking around Bin to make eye contact with Sanha. “I don't see him joining any gangs.”

        “Wait, hold on.” Eunwoo interrupted, bracing both hands on the table. “ _You_ were the head of a gang? How did I never know this? You and I are in the same grade! I'm supposed to know everything that goes on.” Rocky snorted, then poorly covered it with a cough. Bin made another miserable noise and kept his face hidden in his arms.

        “I purposely kept us away from you.” He said quietly, words muffled. “You're a top all-rounder student with connections, probably the only kid on campus who could get us in trouble!”

        “Yeah, _that's_ why.” Rocky snorted, whining when Bin punched him in the stomach. Sanha giggled when Rocky tried to hit back, only to be smacked again.

        “If you were the reason he got out, did you know him before high school?” Sanha asked when the conversation lulled again. Bin sat up and smiled, softer this time when he glanced back at Rocky who was still pouting and rubbing his stomach.

        “Yeah, we were actually arch enemies when we were young.” Bin said, making Rocky laugh. “We danced against each other competitively when we first met, till we were forced onto a team. Then we pretty much became inseparable.” Eunwoo and Sanha caught each others eye and grinned as Moon Bin and Rocky reminisced some of their best fights.

        “You two are funny!” Sanha chirped a while later. Both Rocky and Bin looked at him in surprise. “I mean,” he fumbled, “most people don't bother talking to Eunwoo cause he's super hot, and assume since I'm friends with him I think everyone else is beneath me so neither of us get to meet new friends very often.” There was a heavy pause and every embarrassing thing Sanha had said in the last half hour ran through his head at least ten times. _I can't believe I just said that. We met them like 20 minutes ago. I really am going to move to America and vow to never open my mouth again._

        “Well, it's not often that friends of ours overlook my past or the target on Rocky's back.” Moon Bin said, eyes and lips curling into the brightest grin Sanha had seen yet. Rocky and Eunwoo looked at each other and nodded, small smiles gracing their faces.

        “Then the four outcasts can band together!” Sanha cheered, making the other three boys burst into fits of giggles.

 

        And so life went on. As the weeks passed, life got better for all of them. Eunwoo had someone closer to his age, who understood and went along with his dorky personality and Bin got the chance at friendship without bias, allowing him to get more in touch with his dorky personality. Rocky benefited from having a younger, less mature friend who started teaching him how to have fun again, while Sanha drew passion and focus from Rocky. Instead of being two groups of two, they became one group of four.

        Of course, with the good came the bad. Many people turned against Eunwoo for being friends with people considered “the lowest of the school”, more eyes turned to judge Bin, waiting for him to make another mistake. The attacks on Rocky came more frequently and more harshly, and Sanha had started getting some pushes and shoves when the gang thought none of the other boys could see.

        Together, it was nothing they couldn’t handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, trying to edit this gives me so many cringy feelings. This chapter is kind of all over the place, but it's cool. I meant for it to be like that (yeah, right). Also, I have zero idea about how gangs (or schools) work. Side note- I've apparently been having almost a year-long allergic reaction and I've been prescribed this stupid steroid gel in my eyes (to "help") that gives me temporary blindness that lasts pretty much all day every day, so please excuse and inform me of any typos and/or sentences that don't make sense. I may or may not have skipped the last two days of class even though finals are literally next week, but I really just don't care.  
> Now that you know wayyy to much about my personal life! Let's move on. Thanks for stopping by and reading, Lemme know what you think!  
> <3 Absey


	4. Repeating Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha sort of wished he had learned from previous experiences, but he wasn't too mad about the outcome this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! But it's the last chapter!! The last, really, really long chapter.  
> You ready for some cheese?

        One particular Thursday Sanha was walking home alone, the rest of the boys staying late for dancing and studying. On days that Sanha had no homework he would frequently wait in the dance room for Moon Bin and Rocky to be done, then together the three of them would get Eunwoo away from the library and they would head home together, but today Sanha had a big project that he really needed to work on. Without having learned from past mistakes, Sanha decided to cut back through the courtyard again because it was the fastest route home.

        He passed by the alley where he met Rocky and unpleasantly familiar faces jumped out and circled him.

        “Look what we have here!” The leader called, tapping a baseball bat against his shoulder. “A bean pole.” He tossed the bat to the side and Sanha flinched at the loud clatter, making the five snicker. “Not quite so brave without your boyfriend, huh?” The guy growled, stepping close enough that Sanha had to look down to meet his eyes.

        “Really? That's the best you can come up with?” Sanha snarled, clenching his fists to stop them from shaking. “Gay jokes?” With a growl the leader grabbed Sanha's shirt and dragged him into the alley. Sanha scrambled and made a noise of protest when he was slammed up against the wall but a forearm against his throat stopped him quickly. The other four boys started yelling taunting slurs and an embarrassed knot built itself into Sanha's throat.

        As tears started blurring his vision, he heard his name being yelled by Rocky. To the best of his ability he yelled back, choking halfway through Rocky's name when the leader smashed the back of his head into the wall.

        “Two in one!” The leader shouted to the other boys. “This is going to be so dope.” The other boys cheered in response and Rocky appeared around the corner.

        The other four boys started to rush at him, faltering when they noticed something different about his attitude. Normally Rocky seemed fairly meek but when he caught sight of Sanha he frowned and stepped forward aggressively, muscles tensing up.

        “Get away from him.” He growled, stepping farther into the alley. The four lackey's stepped back and hesitated for a moment but the leader grinned.

        “And if I don't?” He pressed harder on Sanha's throat and Sanha wheezed, nails digging into the leaders arm in desperation. Rocky quietly took three steps forward, rotated his whole body in one smooth motion and landed a kick directly on the soft stomach under the leaders ribs. A dull thumping sound resonated from inside him and he gasped, letting go of Sanha and staggering back to his lackeys, hand pressed against his side.

        “Something like that might happen.” Rocky muttered through gritted teeth, grabbing Sanha's arm and helping him sink to ground carefully. Once he made sure Sanha was sitting up and breathing he turned back to the stunned group. “I'm giving you all one chance to leave right now, and I suggest you get the fuck away from us. Right now.”

        “Oh really?” The leader growled, pulling his hand away from his side and straightening up with another smirk, “That last hit was a fluke, and now we're really gonna hurt you.” He rolled up his sleeves and stepped closer to Rocky, who responded by raising an eyebrow.

        Sanha's throat was on fire. Each time he breathed in there was this rattling noise which definitely didn't feel natural, but when he saw Rocky standing up to the five bullies he forgot all about his pain. _Rocky's gonna be beat to a pulp!_ Was the only thing running through his head, and he didn't feel like his mind was being very supportive of his friend.

        Then they actually started fighting.

        Sanha wasn't quite as worried after that. Rocky stepped closer to the leader and snapped his leg up, right into the leader's groin. Tears sprung to his eyes and Rocky stepped closer, landing a hard punch right below his ribs, directly at his solar plexus. With a quiet gasp the leader dropped and curled into a ball, carefully protecting his lower half.

        “That's not a fair shot!” One guy spoke up, fists clenched tight but still shaking. When Rocky stepped closer all four scuttled backwards.

        “It's a good thing I'm not above cheap shots with some bullies.” His voice had an anger that made it low and raspy, dark eyes shining black in the late afternoon light. Sanha really wished he could say that it scared him. Sadly it was just really, really hot, which again, seemed like a very untimely thought. “Now either the four of you drag your pathetic leader away from us right now or I start breaking your legs.” This time there was no hesitation. All four rushed forward, two grabbed the leaders arms and the other two hid behind the unconscious leader as they walked past Rocky. “You should be glad that I found him, not Moon Bin. If I ever see your group near me or Sanha again Bin and I will definitely be getting the old group together again.” The four looked back at Rocky in shock.

        “What? No way, they graduated!” One of them said and Rocky laughed harshly.

        “Bin keeps his friends close. No way he would lose touch with them. And don't forget that he was considered the sane one compared to those two.” The four finally sprinted away, dragging their leader away in the dirt even though he was awake and trying to stand up. As soon as they were out of view Rocky spun on his heel and squatted down next to Sanha. He looked over Sanha's face before gently pressing his cold fingers to Sanha's red throat making Sanha jump and shove Rocky's hands away.

        “You're cold!” He said, voice still raw and scratchy. Rocky pouted and looked at his hands, opening them and closing them a few times. When he looked back up he noticed a grimy spot that was definitely going to stain on Sanha's hot pink sweater.

        “How does your throat feel?” He gently brushed Sanha's left side, right above the stain. “Sorry, I think they ruined your sweater.” Sanha laughed, then coughed, hands pressing carefully against his throat.

        “I could care less about my sweater,” he paused for a second, “but it's actually a cardigan. See? It has buttons down the front, normal sweaters don't.” He added, poking himself in the buttons. Rocky laughed, head dropping slightly in relief. When Sanha saw Rocky laughing he laughed. “Who cares how I feel, how do you feel? You're finally free from bullies!” Sanha cheered, shoving Rocky's shoulder gently.

        “Yeah, I guess I am.” Rocky said quietly, twisting to sit down next to Sanha against the grimy wall. He looked at his slightly bruised knuckles and flexed his fist with a small smile on his face. “It felt _really_ good beating him up, even if it was a short fight.”

        “Well, it’s a really good thing you were looking for me. I couldn't have done that.” Sanha said, before frowning and turning to face Rocky. “Why _were_ you looking for me? Shouldn’t you still be in dance right now?” Rocky flushed and looked away, tracing random patterns on his black pants.

        “No reason, I realized you forgot something,” Rocky said pathetically and Sanha scoffed, which turned into a raspy cough.

        “I didn’t forget anything! Why were y-”

        “We should really get you to the infirmary. What if you get permanent damage to your vocal cords from talking?” Rocky interrupted, hoping to his feet and brushing off his pants. Sanha shrieked, high and whispery before jumping to his feet.

        “That’s not a thing! You’re just trying to avoid the subject.” Rocky shrugged and walked away, making Sanha jog to catch up with him. When Sanha did catch up to him, he poked Rocky repeatedly in the arm. “Why can’t you tell me? It can’t be that embarrassing! The first time I talked to you I almost confessed, and we hadn’t ever even spoken before!” Sanha paused for a second, and Rocky stopped dead in his tracks. “What I mean by that is,” Sanha panicked, rubbing the back of his neck frantically, “I mean, totally platonically confessed that I wanted to be friends, and that’s because even though I’m gay I don’t get crushes on my friends, and you’re my friend which means that I can't-”

        “Do you mean that?” Rocky whispered, cheeks pink. Sanha looked around, eyes darting across the dead courtyard, a slight sprinkling of snow and frost making everything glisten and sparkle.

        “Well, I mean,” He started, voice cracking.

        “Yoon Sanha,” Rocky cut in, tugging on Sanha’s arm until he looked directly at Rocky, “do you like me?” Sanha whined and covered his face, ears bright red.

        “You can’t ask me that, it’s unfair.” Rocky laughed and pulled Sanha’s hands away from his face. Sanha watched as Rocky stood up on his tippy toes and wrapped his hands around the back of his neck, cold fingers causing goose bumps to cover his skin and for a shiver to slide down his back. 

        “Fine. Can I ask you a different question then?” Rocky said quietly, toying with the hair on the nape of his neck. Sanha was completely shell-shocked, Rocky’s face close enough to his that he could see all of Rocky's eyelashes individually. When Rocky didn’t move, Sanha nodded slightly, watching closely as Rocky’s tongue nervously darted across his lips. After Sanha nodded, Rocky leaned even closer, until their noses were millimeters away from touching. “Can I kiss you?” He whispered, warm breath tickling Sanha's lips.

        “Please.” Sanha squeaked, eyes instinctively slipping shut when Rocky closed the gap between them. Rocky’s lips were surprisingly soft, very opposed to his aggressive kissing that Sanha was trying to keep up with. Rocky nipped at Sanha’s lower lip and he gasped, hands dropping to cling to Rocky’s waist.

        Sanha started getting more comfortable, letting his hands start to wander around the hem of Rocky's shirt, only stopping when Rocky pulled away and let his feet fall flat. His hands slipped away from Sanha’s neck and hair and tangled in Sanha's slightly smaller hands (he couldn’t reach Sanha’s neck without standing on his tip toes). Sanha stared down at Rocky unblinkingly. “Woah.” He whispered after a second, and Rocky grinned, hands tightening around Sanha’s.

        “Yeah. Anyways, we really should go to the infirmary.” Rocky said, pulling Sanha in the correct direction, keeping careful hold of Sanha’s left hand. Sanha stumbled behind in silence, listening as Rocky talked about a new piece they were working on in dance and letting his free hand drift up to touch his mouth.

        “Wait,” Sanha interrupted after he had calmed down, “was that all just a ploy to get me to stop asking why you came to look for me?” He stared suspiciously at Rocky, and Rocky stared back in a confused wonder.

        “You think I kissed you because I wanted you to stop asking?” Rocky squinted when Sanha nodded. “I thought it was fairly clear I kissed you cause I have a massive crush on you.” Sanha giggled and wriggled in place with a stupid grin on his face, before stopping with a suspicious frown.

        “Prove it. Tell me why you came!” Rocky sighed and rubbed at his temple.

        “Do you _really_ want to know that bad?” Sanha nodded, puppy eyes finally breaking through Rocky’s defenses. “ _Fine_.” He groaned, looked away from Sanha. “Some old friends always told me if there was a friend you had a crush on and you got a really sudden stomach ache, it was because they were in trouble. So I came to look for you. You know, just to be safe.” He mumbled. Sanha laughed loudly, stifling it to a quiet giggle when Rocky looked at him scathingly.

        “That’s so dumb!” He snorted, wiping tears off his face.

        “Yes, ha ha ha. So funny.” Rocky mumbled, pulling the door to the school open and ushering Sanha inside.

        “Wait, what friends told you that? I thought it was mostly just you and Bin?” Sanha swung their interlocked hands slightly, bumping his shoulder against Rocky's.

        “Now it is just us, but up until a few years ago we were really close with two other guys, MJ and Jin Jin.” Rocky smiled, sighing in exasperation. “Jin Jin was on the dance team with Bin and I up until last year, and they've been dating since pretty much forever. Childhood lovers and whatnot.” Rocky groaned.

        “Cute!!” Sanha said, making Rocky laugh. “Were they apart of the gang too?”

        “I guess technically? They were never involved in business unless someone ticked them off, more there for the fun of it. They're both short, old children.”

        “They sound fun!” Sanha giggled and Rocky nodded with a fond smile. “Why were those thugs afraid of them?”

        “While they are fun, if anybody ever pissed one of them off they both became scary enough to give Bin a run for his money. Mostly MJ though,” Rocky shuddered, “he was scary when he got mad.” He paused for a moment. “I haven't seen them in forever. Jeez, I never thought I'd actually _miss_ those idiots.”

        “How long's it been?” Rocky hummed.

        “They left for university right after they graduated, but I hear they're working on getting married now. We chat every once in a while, but they say when we graduated they'll come down to visit. You and Eunwoo can meet them at Bin's graduation!”

        “I'm so bad at meeting people though! What if they don't like me?” Sanha whined, running his free hand through his hair.

        “Trust me, they'll both love you. You're almost as immature as they are.” Rocky giggled, fixing a stray piece of Sanha's hair. “The only question is how I'll introduce you.” He whispered, staring at their hands.

        “I mean, I guess we're dating now? Right?” An embarrassed smile flashed over Sanha's face.

        “So I guess I'd be your boyfriend.” He squealed before dancing away from Rocky. Rocky fondly watched as Sanha hopped up and down the hallway, ecstatic noises falling from his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHEEEEESSSEEE!!! I told y'all it was cheesy. This was another fun, de-stressing piece I started when I was supposed to be working on TPARF (just like every other fic I've actually gotten around to publishing, but whatever). It was supposed to be the cliche that Sanha was the one who fought, but really I imagine Rocky being the one who's good at physical fights while Sanha's good at verbal fights. Really happy to be finished, and I hope you enjoyed it! I'm also debating writing a couple of oneshots to go with this (Binu (Binwoo??) getting together, Myungjin causing problems, Sanha meeting Myungjin, etc.) but I'm not sure. We'll see how I feel. Anyways, thanks so much for stopping by!  
> <3 Absey


End file.
